Application programs expand or otherwise augment the functionality of a computing device. In one example, users may access application programs via a communications network (e.g., the Internet) by downloading application programs from an online storefront hosted by a remote server system. Once downloaded, application programs may be installed and executed at the computing device.
Typically, online storefronts enable users to purchase applications in which the user conducts a financial transaction with the online storefront prior to downloading and installing the desired application. However, some online storefronts may also offer certain application programs to users free of charge. In either case, users are typically required to register with the online storefront in which a user account is created and the user's financial account information is stored in association with the user account for subsequent transactions, even if some applications programs are offered free of charge. Non-limiting examples of online storefronts for application programs include the current Apple iTunes brand and the Google Android brand of online application storefronts.
Media content audio and/or video content items such as music, movies, television programs, and podcasts, as well as textual content items such as electronic books or journals, may also be accessed by users via a communications network by downloading or streaming the media content from an online storefront hosted by a remote server system. Some online media storefronts (as well as some online application storefronts), such as e.g., the current Apple iTunes brand or Amazon brand of online media storefronts, offer media content items on an individual pay per access basis, while online media subscription services, such as e.g., the current Netflix brand or the Amazon Prime brand of media stores, typically offer unlimited access to media content items of their online media library upon payment of a periodic subscription fee. As with some application stores, some online media storefronts may also offer some or all of their content free of charge, but typically require the user to register with the online media storefront by creating a user account and providing financial account information that is stored in association with the user account for subsequent purchases and/or downloads of media content. In each of the above examples, application programs and/or media content items are not controlled by or are not under the ownership of the end user until the user initiates a purchase or other transaction involving a desired application program and/or media content item via a communications network from the online storefront. This aspect of online storefronts differs from network or cloud-based storage of a user's files or a user's media content items in which the user has already acquired control and/or ownership of such files or media content items.